Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving image capturing in an imaging apparatus and to a method for recording a moving image.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been increasing opportunities for many users to perform moving image capturing using imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras and smartphones.
Some of the users create works by applying special effects to the captured moving images by using editing software, or by processing the captured moving images, e.g., by combining the moving images.
However, there is such a problem that editing a moving image involves a long time and a heavy load for reasons such as a large file size of moving image data and recompression accompanying the editing.
In this connection, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-123210 discusses capturing and recording a slow-motion moving image together with a still image when capturing an image, thereby automatically obtaining a time-series image having an impressive video effect.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-123210 records only a moving image to which a reproduction effect is added, and does not record a moving image to which no reproduction effect is added.